


Coffee Is A Suitable Replacement

by orphan_account



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Gen, Just me getting back into writing, Post-War of the Spark, Short, kinda pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In Jace Beleren’s honest opinion, coffee is a suitable replacement for sleep, food, water, and rest. Everyone disagreed.Or, “Ral is burning himself out and Jace gives hypocritical advice.”
Kudos: 7





	Coffee Is A Suitable Replacement

I personally do not enjoy coffee. I find it too bitter, no matter how much sugar or milk I might add. It most certainly gives me a boost of caffeine and energy, but I hate the taste. I am open to suggestions.

Jace Beleren, the former Living Guildpact, did enjoy coffee however, and practically survived off of it. Many a night would Lavinia or Gideon or Chandra or Ral or some person Jace couldn’t remember the name of find him still awake, going on the third day without sleep, and the only words he utters are “Hello” and “I need more coffee.”

In Jace Beleren’s honest opinion, coffee is a suitable replacement for sleep, food, water, and rest. Everyone disagreed.

It was one night, shortly after the War of the Spark, and Jace was sitting, doing paperwork. The catch of Niv-Mizzet becoming the Living Guildpact, is that dragons already need a lot of sleep. Let alone dragons who govern all of the plane of Ravnica. So, Niv-Mizzet went back to sleep. Logically, the person who would handle paperwork and business while Niv-Mizzet could not, would be someone with experience handling Guildpact affairs.

Exactly one person in the entire Multiverse met that requirement.

Jace poured over documents, when he heard a knock.

“Look, Beleren, you in there?” Came the voice of Ral Zarek, a person Jace never much did _not_ want to be seeing right now.

“Give me a second.” Jace said, throwing an illusion over him and his work. He wasn’t sure when the last time he touched a comb was, so a bit of a makeover was in order. It didn’t have to be a real makeover, luckily.

Ral came in, and sat down at Jace’s desk. “Look, Beleren, I need help. Niv left me in charge of the Izzet, but I’ve got no clue.”

Jace’s eyes went wide. Ral w—

“Yes, me asking for help, shut up and tell me what to do.”

Jace paused, looking at Ral. “I thought you’d wanted to be guildmaster for years?”

Ral sighed. “Yeah, of course I did. Every damn guildmage enters with being guildmaster as the ultimate goal. Doesn’t mean I know what to do. I’m used to being second in-command, which Maree does terribly.” He said, chuckling a little.

“I just… How did you cope? You were the guildmaster of guildmasters. How the hell did you not fucking explode under pressure?” Ral asked, and Jace saw almost a hint of jealousy, and couldn’t help but be surprised.

“When was the last time you slept, Ral?” Jace asked, glaring at Ral accusingly.

“Last night, of cour—“ Ral started, before snapping. “What’s with the look?”

“You need sleep.” Jace said. It wasn’t a question, or an offer. “Now. I have a room upstairs I’m not using. Use it.”

Ral looked at Jace, but before he could ask questions, Jace continued. “When I started as Guildpact, I worked around the clock, and was driving myself into the dirt. I don’t care how much you want to one up Niv-Mizzet, if you die from a heart attack, you’ll be a lousy guildmaster.” Jace said.

Ral looked at Jace. There was silence. Ral silently got up, before walking for the door. “Lavinia will show me the way to the room you mentioned?”

Jace nodded.

“Okay. And, one more thing.” Ral asked, and Jace’s eyes perked up.

“Coffee is not a suitable replacement, and you forgot to hide the mug.” Ral said, smirking, and he closed the door before Jace got a chance to respond.


End file.
